femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuko Ogata (Case Closed)
'Kazuko Ogata '(Hiroko Suzuki) is the villainess of "The Significant Music Box", the 2-part Season 8 premiere of Case Closed (airdates June 12 and 19, 2000). She was the wife of Tsuneo Ogata and the mother of their two sons, Shirou and Minoru. She was also the daughter-in-law to Tsuneo's father, Shuugo, who possessed a rare collection of hand-crafted stamps worth a fortune. Following Shuugo's death, Kazuko learned that her father-in-law had been pen pals with Haruna Yuki, a lonely college student who had contacted him randomly using her pager. Unbeknownst to her, Shirou had taken over sending messages to Haruna after his grandfather grew ill, and even anonymously gifted her Shuugo's music box on Christmas on Shuugo's wishes, as he wanted Haruna to sell the box and use the money for her education. Believing the music box contained the valuable stamps, Kazuko became desperate to retrieve it due to the financial struggles her family was going through. After learning that Haruna couldn't bring herself to sell the music box and wanted to return it to Shuugo (not knowing he had passed), Kazuko invited Haruna to come to her house using Shuugo's pager. Once she arrived with Kogoro and Ran Mouri and Conan Edogawa, having contacted them regarding the matter of finding Shuugo's address, Haruna and company learned about how Shuugo had died and Haruna was accused of coming to find the stamps (which Haruna denied). It was then that Kazuko commenced her plan to scare Haruna away so she wouldn't discover the stamps, having started by sending Haruna threatening pager messages. First, Kazuko taped a black paper figure of an elderly man to the window outside of the guest room where Haruna and Ran were staying, causing a shadow to appear to be running by the room when a car passed by, frightening Haruna and Ran. Kazuko then triggered a thread that she had previously set up by opening the door to the bedroom, causing her mother-in-law's koto (a Japanese string instrument) to fall from where she'd had it set up, unintentionally striking Minoru in the head as he was searching for the stamps. Afterwards, the evil Kazuko used her cell phone to send another threatening message to Haruna's pager and disposed of the evidence to her schemes, making it initially appear that Shuugo's spirit was behind the acts. However, clues uncovered by Conan allowed him to deduce how Shirou had begun messaging Haruna in Shuugo's place, as well as how Kazuko had been responsible for the strange occurrences. After knocking out Kogoro and impersonating him, Conan demonstrated Kazuko's tricks for everyone before pointing her out as the perpetrator for all the acts, including the threatening messages towards Haruna. Kazuko ultimately confessed, revealing how she had been motivated by her family's financial struggles to keep Haruna from taking the stamps and how she'd replaced her late mother-in-law's koto with a cheaper one to keep it from being damaged. It was also uncovered by the group that the missing notes in the music box were clues left by Shuugo to the location of the stamps: inside the box containing Shuugo's cremated ashes. The Ogatas found the stamps and celebrated the discovery, though it is left unclear if Kazuko faced any punishment for her actions. Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Manga Villainess Category:Mother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive